


5 Colours in Her Hair

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acampamento de Escrita, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Modern Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Songfic, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Para Marlene McKinnon, todo problema pode ser solucionado com um toque de criatividade. Para James, toda dívida deve ser paga. Lily só queria saber como havia se enfiado naquela situação.Ser candidata a um baile que não queria, ajudando na vingança de alguém que não conhecia. Quem poderia dizer que aquela garota estranha, com cinco cores no cabelo, estaria naquela situação?[UA | Shortfic | Marotos]





	1. Tudo começa com um bom plano - Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> — Créditos aos devidos autores. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não é aceitável.  
> — Fanfic foi participante do projeto Acampamento de Escrita, promovido pelo blog Perfect Design (perfectdesign-pd.com).  
> — Capa lindona da Lenes :)  
> — Meio que songfic da música 5 Colours in Her Hair, do McFly.

 

 

James Potter tinha recebido aquela mensagem estranha durante toda a semana.

_“Aqui é Marlene McKinnon, preciso falar com você."_

James conhecia McKinnon, todo mundo conhecia, mas, francamente, não tinha ideia do que ela poderia querer. E, às vezes, ele sabia como não ser curioso. Não respondeu por alguns dias, mas a morena era insistente demais, então lá estava ele, abrindo mão de uma tarde vazia de sexta, para encontrar com ela, na sala precisa.

Sala precisa era como os alunos chamavam carinhosamente o armário de vassouras duplo que, frequentemente, era usado para rituais satânicos, pactos de sangue, conversas sigilosas, ou dar uns amassos. James era adepto da última modalidade.

Os saltos de Marlene McKinnon ressoavam pelos corredores da Hogwarts High School, em um ritmo cadenciado, como um instrumento isolado da orquestra musical que eram os corredores de uma escola de adolescentes. Em momentos assim, quando ela fazia daquele espaço vazio sua passarela, Marlene se sentia uma rainha. E ser rainha era um item bem específico em suas metas de vida.  

Ignorou os gramados, onde os jogadores e as líderes de torcida se amontoavam, e ignorou as salas cheias de clubes de debates e corais. Tinha um objetivo em mente.

A morena entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, passando a chave. Olhou o garoto jogado na cadeira à sua frente, o analisando. James Potter, popular, bonito e divertido, ia servir. Além do mais, ela tinha algo a oferecer. Abriu um sorriso que era só dela, e sentou-se também. O pai sempre dizia que negócios se tratavam à mesa, pois bem, ela tinha um acordo a selar.

— Olá, James.

O garoto sustentou o olhar, com um sorriso maroto.

— Olá, Marlene. A que devo a honra desse encontro? — perguntou Potter. — O que você quer?

— Eu quero muitas coisas. — começou a menina, levantando-se e perambulando pelo armário. — Todos têm aquele desejo ardente do fundo do coração...

— E a não ser que você termine a frase com “e o meu é você”, eu dificilmente vou estar interessado. — retrucou o moreno, abafando um bocejo. — O que você quer, Marlene?

— Eu quero ser rainha. — a frase foi dita em alto e bom som, clara, sem hesitação. — Eu quero a coroa do baile na minha cabeça. A coroa que é minha por direito.

— Então, boa sorte com a campanha, coração. — sorriu James, se levantando e dando um tapinha nas costas dela. — Se era só isso, bom, eu tenho que ir...

— Eu ainda não acabei, James. — Marlene segurou firme a chave da porta, com um sorriso.

— Não? Okay, você quer ser rainha, vai lá e ganha, pronto. — resmungou o garoto, voltando a se sentar.

— Não é tão fácil. — suspirou a McKinnon. — Não irão votar em mim, irão votar na Dorcas, a perfeita, a líder de torcida, a santa.

— Então seja tudo isso. Qual é, Marlene? Preciso te ensinar a como enganar as pessoas?

 — Essa coroa vai ser minha, do jeito que eu sou! — exclamou a morena, irritada. Respirou fundo, e achou um sorriso em algum lugar. — Toda rainha precisa de um rei, James...

— Que não será eu, obviamente.  — Não era como se os dois fossem mais que conhecidos, ou como se ele desse a mínima para bailes.

— Não existe nada que você queira tanto, Potter? — perguntou ela, de repente. A voz intensa, se aproximando dele. — Não faria isso por mim, em troca de algo? Não há nada que você tem vontade de fazer antes da escola acabar? Alguém que você quer que sofra?

— Sim, minha caríssima, Marlene. — respondeu o garoto, começando a entender onde ela queria chegar. É, talvez tivesse valido a pena estar ali. — Já que você perguntou, eu desejaria do fundo do meu coração ver uma certa pessoa tão humilhada, que ninguém nessa escola se esqueceria nunca mais do lixo que ela é. Eu quero vê-lo na lama.

— Você vê, James? — sorriu a menina, nada surpresa. — Todos temos um preço... Nós só precisamos encontrá-lo. Para nossa sorte, nós podemos acertar dois buracos, com uma tacada só. Segundo o Estatuto de Bailes Escolares...

— Existe um Estatuto de....

— Cala a boca! Sim, existe. — resmungou ela, procurando algo na tela do celular. — Bom, segundo o artigo 9°, parágrafo 5°, sobre desistências candidatais, a candidata que desistir após o encerramento das votações, tem o direito de doar os votos a outra candidata regularmente inscrita.  

— Sério que isso existe? — quis saber James, ainda tentando entender como exatamente iriam unir as duas coisas.

— Sim, a lei é clara. A candidata tem o _direito_ de doar seus votos. — Marlene fervilhava com seu plano.

— E aposto que você está disposta a encontrar alguém para exercer esse direito...

— Eu já encontrei. — afirmou ela, convicta. — Farei com que ela seja a perfeita candidata à rainha do baile. E é claro, toda rainha...

— Precisa de um rei. — completou o garoto, se animando rapidamente, levantando-se e contornando a mesa. Finalmente havia compreendido. — E que rei melhor que o artilheiro do time?

— E seria uma pena, — continuou Marlene, com um olhar maléfico. — se esse querido rei acabasse se apaixonando pela nossa rainha e, no dia do baile, ela quebrasse seu coração e o jogasse fora, junto com a coroa.

— Um pouco de humilhação não mata ninguém. — riu James, levando a morena junto. — Marlene McKinnon, você é um gênio do mal! Mas quem é a garota?

— Ah, você conhece. Piercing na boca... Cabelo colorido... — incentivou ela. — Estuda com a gente desde sempre, aliás.

— Ah! A estranha com cinco cores no cabelo? — lembrou James. Se perguntassem a cor dos olhos dela, ele não saberia dizer. Não é como se tivesse prestado atenção nela alguma vez na vida, além de provavelmente, o dia em que aparecera com o cabelo pintado. — Como você espera que _ela_ receba um voto se quer? Aliás, ela concordou com isso?

— Tudo a seu tempo, meu querido. — sorriu Marlene. — Ela vai concordar. Todo mundo tem um preço, certo? Estamos prestes a descobrir o de Lily Evans.


	2. E um acontecimento numa tempestade com relâmpagos

 

Lily virou o corredor, quase derrapando no piso molhado da escola. Cogitou tirar os saltos, mas correr com eles havia se mostrado mais fácil que tentar desamarrar as tiras. Um relâmpago surgiu no céu, e naquele instante ela era apenas um fantasma pálido, num clarão de luz, uma menina com um vestido bonito, e várias cores para enfeitar. Quando o som do trovão retumbou pelo colégio ela tremeu, e deixou-se estar no corredor, amontoada na saia do vestido, sentindo as gotas de chuva alcançarem a pele nua dos seus braços.

Outro relâmpago apareceu, mas dessa vez ela já estava preparada para o estrondo que vinha a seguir.

— Lily?

Ela o ouviu antes de o ver, o garoto que virava o corredor, com a gravata ainda ao redor do pescoço, e o blazer aberto. Por um segundo ele não a viu, encostada na parede, perdida em tecidos. Talvez se ela ficasse bem quietinha, ele daria meia volta. Outro relâmpago, e ele a viu encolhida no chão.

— Lily? Mas o que...

— Eu não posso mais fazer isso... — chorou a menina, criando uma trilha negra, que serpenteava por entre as sardas do rosto.

Ele se aproximou devagar, como se estivesse tão perdido quanto ela... A menina o viu passar a mão pelos cabelos, e respirar fundo antes de se ajoelhar ao lado dela. Mais um clarão, e Lily pode ver aqueles olhos tão próximos de si.

— Lily? — o garoto estendeu a mão para o rosto dela, encaixando a palma naquele espaço conhecido, sua mão era a coisa mais quente que ela tinha no momento. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu não consigo... — ela se esticou, e juntou seus lábios ao dele, pela última vez, provavelmente. Lábios macios e quentes, como da primeira vez. — Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo mais fazer isso...

Ela juntou as saias do vestido com as mãos e correu novamente. Quando olhou para trás, o relâmpago iluminava perfeitamente o moreno atordoado no meio do corredor. Um trovão ressoou pelas paredes do colégio, mas Lily não ligou dessa vez, ela só correu.

**120 dias antes**

James observava as gotas de água descendo pelo vidro e apostava qual delas chegaria primeiro. Mário, a do meio. Jorge, a da esquerda. Ou Penélope, a da direita. Jorge tinha estado com uma boa dianteira, até Penélope se fundir com Mário e os dois terminarem o percurso.  Quando uma gota vencia, ele recomeçava com outras e dava os mesmos nomes. Às vezes acrescentava uma quarta e chamava de Kevin.

Estava inquieto, quando entrara no carro de Marlene a chuva não passava de um chuvisco, agora o tempo fechara e o céu ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Não gostava de tempestades. Quando o primeiro relâmpago surgiu, James Potter fechou bem os olhos e se encolheu no banco do passageiro, pronto para se fundir ao assento se preciso. Quando o trovão veio, ele não pode deixar de se encher de lembranças.

_Lembrava-se do clarão do relâmpago e do barulho que os pneus fizeram no asfalto. Sua cabeça havia batido com força suficiente para que os óculos tivessem cortado seu nariz. Sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, mas havia mais sangue no vidro do carro, que a chuva lavou rapidamente, aquele sangue não era dele. “É uma emergência, em frente a Zonks, ele está caído, eu não sei o que fazer!” Ele nem havia notado que o celular estava molhando, não se lembrava de como sinalizar uma via em caso de acidente, e nem uma manobra de primeiros socorros. Tudo que James conseguia pensar é que havia um corpo inconsciente no chão, que podia muito bem estar morto._

— James? Você estava me escutando? — quis saber Marlene, quase tirando as mãos do volante para dar um tapa no colega. James foi puxado de volta para a realidade, abrindo os olhos e mandando embora as lembranças.

— Parei na parte que você começou a divagar se o fundo das fotos deveriam ser azul céu ou rosa pôr do sol — admitiu o garoto, franzindo a testa para a torrente que caia, e a chuva de relâmpagos e trovoadas. — Devíamos fazer isso outra hora.

— Não temos outra hora, querido — Marlene manobrou o carro, e estacionou no meio fio, em frente a um estabelecimento desbotado, com uma placa de madeira desgastada, nomeando o lugar encardido de Cabeça de Javali.

— É aqui que ela trabalha? — perguntou James, querendo muito que a resposta fosse não. Aquele parecia o tipo de lugar que você pegava AIDS só por passar em frente.

— Sim — respondeu a morena, tirando o cinto de segurança —, todas as terças e quintas depois da escola, segundo Peter Pettigrew, aquele gordinho que trabalha no jornal da escola.

— É saudável entrar ai? — Marlene fez que não ouviu, já tinha tirado um guarda-chuva do porta luvas e saía na chuva. — Droga, McKinnon...

Ele teve que correr para alcançar a menina e o guarda-chuva.

Cabeça de Javali não passava de uma conveniência 24 horas, com um pouquinho de tudo, e bebida de muito. Quando os dois empurraram a porta de vidro cheio de marcas de dedos, descobriram com surpresa que o lugar era mais aconchegante por dentro, quente e com cheiro de açúcar queimado. As camadas de poeira nas prateleiras, entretanto, fizeram Marlene se encolher em seu casaco branco prada.

— Não pode ser esse lugar... — disse James, pronto para dar meia volta. Mas as opções eram voltar para o carro com Lene naquela tempestade, e ouvir os incontáveis planos para o baile. Estavam concorrendo como rei e rainha há uma semana, e o garoto já começava a se arrepender de tudo.

— É aqui — falou a morena —, ali está ela.

Sentada atrás de um balcão, com os pés em cima da caixa registradora, estava Lily Evans. Botas marrons de camurça, meia calça grossa vermelha. _Belas pernas_ , James pensou, não que desse para ver muita coisa. Uma minissaia vinho, com um suéter azul desmantelado.  E isso não era nem metade do que chamava a atenção nela.

— Oh! Deus...

Lily levantou os olhos da revista que lia, e então James se viu sendo encarado por um par de orbes verdes, por detrás de uns óculos. Nenhuma maquiagem, nenhum acessório. O rosto da menina era salpicado de sardas e algumas marquinhas, de acne provavelmente. Lábios rachados, sobrancelhas grossas, unhas lascadas, e aquela armação de óculos que deixariam até James, em seu melhor estado, horrível.

— Sinto que estou diante de um diamante não lapidado... — murmurou Marlene, antes de oferecer um sorriso a menina.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? — a voz da Evans soou tão desanimada que James duvidou seriamente da sua capacidade de ajudar em alguma coisa de fato. Uma daquelas perguntas que praticamente pediam um não. Mas aquele não era o caso, ela podia ajudar. Sendo prático, James reparou que por baixo de todo o mau trato, a garota podia ser jeitosa, podia servir para o que eles tinham em mente.

— Lily Evans, não é? — Marlene tomou a dianteira. — Eu sou...

— Marlene McKinnon — completou a garota, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. O som da chuva, dos raios e trovões do lado de fora se misturavam com a batida estranha que saia dos headphones púrpura que a menina tinha nos ouvidos. Assim como a luz artificial de dentro da loja, misturava-se com as explosões de luz dos relâmpagos. — E James Potter. Sei quem vocês são.

— Claro que sabe — sorriu a morena ao lado do garoto —, estudamos juntos há muito tempo, não é?

— E essa é a primeira vez que nos falamos, provavelmente — o sorriso que a garota lançou foi tão amargo que James viu o confiante sorriso de Marlene fraquejar. — Se levarmos em conta que eu sou babá dos seus irmãos no sábado, é mais estranho ainda.

— Curioso como isso acontece, não é? Como de repente nos tornamos conscientes de uma pessoa.

— Não realmente — sorriu Lily, tirando os pés do caixa. — Vocês querem alguma coisa? A sessão de bebidas é no último corredor.

— Não viemos pela bebida — interviu o garoto, se apoiando no balcão, ao lado de Lene —, embora eu pudesse fazer uso de uma dose ou outra agora...

— Então o que vocês querem? — a menina girou em sua cadeira e apoiou os braços no balcão. No que parecia um ato inconsciente, ela mexeu na argola que tinha nos lábios. James não sabia para onde olhar naquele momento. Ele podia providenciar um piercing para si mesmo, eles eram sexy até.

— Nós queremos conversar — respondeu Marlene.

— Temos uma proposta para você.

— Ah! Não, obrigada — a garota das botas de camurça fez uma careta e se afastou, parecendo enojada. — Não estou a fim de participar desse fetiche, ou sei lá o quê, à três.

James riu, porque não havia mais nenhuma reação plausível. Marlene ainda parecia chocada demais para responder.

— Como se você pudesse fazer parte disso — riu o garoto, da maneira mais ácida que sabia —, não, obrigado.

Lily perdeu a pose por alguns instantes, subitamente corada com a resposta de James, e ele se sentiu satisfeito por vê-la desconfortável. Lily Evans era só uma nerd, para ter tanta marra assim. Embora nada combinasse com isso, certamente não o piercing, muito menos o cabelo. O que mais chamava atenção era o cabelo. Um cabelo espesso, indo até a cintura, tingido com mechas azuis, rosas, verdes, laranjas e roxas.

— Se vocês não vão consumir nada, vou pedir que saiam. O estabelecimento tem câmeras — ela apontou para os objetos nos cantos —, e meu chefe não me paga pra ficar de conversa fiada.

— Não seja por isso — sorriu James —, eu quero cinco libras de balas, por favor. E conte bem devagar, senão eu posso achar que você errou e pedir pra contar de novo.

Lene riu, enquanto Lily bufava e despejava um saco de balas no balcão, começando a contagem.

— O que vocês querem? — perguntou a menina, irritada agora.

— Minha mãe me falou muito de você, Lily — contou Marlene —, que você está trabalhando aqui e de babá para pagar um curso de fotografia em Londres. Sua mãe é enfermeira no St. Mungus, e trabalha dia e noite para pagar a faculdade da sua irmã, Petúnia.

— Eu não sabia que a minha vida era da sua conta, McKinnon, de que te interessa? — quis saber Lily, grossa, ainda separando as balas.

— Me interessa, porque eu posso te ajudar — sorriu a morena —, uma troca, na verdade. James? A folha.

James tirou do bolso um papel todo dobrado, e estendeu diante do balcão.

— Sabe o que é isso, Evans? — perguntou o garoto. — Esse é seu passe para a liberdade.

Lily abandonou as balas e pegou o papel, mil emoções passando pelo seu rosto.

— Isso é...

— A ficha de inscrição do curso — completou Marlene. — Preenchemos com seus dados pessoais, agora é só fazer o depósito e a sua vaga está garantida.

— Não sei se você sabe, Evans, mas essas vagas são limitadas — apontou James. — Trabalhando como babá por mais alguns meses, capaz que você consiga juntar esse dinheiro, mas será que até lá ainda terão vagas?

— E você sabe, participando desse curso, quem sabe eles não te oferecem uma bolsa na universidade.

Lily travou o maxilar e apertou um pouco a folha. Marlene tinha, de alguma forma sobrenatural, puxado a ficha escolar da menina, e lá constava apenas uma bolsa de 15% em uma universidade, que ainda era caro demais para a mãe da Evans pagar. Aquele curso poderia ser a salvação...

— E em troca, eu faço o quê? — ela não parecia muito disposta, apenas intrigada.

— Nós precisamos de uma garota perfeita, para concorrer a rainha do baile, e fazer par com o artilheiro do time — disse Marlene, olhando sugestivamente para ela.

— E? — quis saber a Evans.

— E que essa garota é você, idiota — explicou James —, ou pelo menos vai ser. Nós a transformaremos na garota perfeita, você só vai ter que atuar bem e obedecer.

— Eu? — exclamou a menina, em um misto de chocada, indignada. — Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara. Tudo isso só pra uma pegadinha idiota? Quantos anos vocês têm? 7?

— Nós estamos falando sério, garota — Lene se irritou um pouco —, você não é feia, posso fazer um ótimo trabalho com você. Tudo nessa vida é aparência, Evans. É fácil criar o perfeito quando você conhece o que as pessoas gostam.

— E eu viro rainha e o quê? Qual o suposto motivo disso?

— Ninguém disse que você vai virar rainha, docinho — sorriu Marlene —, quando chegar a hora, essa coroa virá para minha cabeça.

— Tudo isso por uma coroa estúpida? — a garota riu, virando-se na cadeira. — Sério? Sério mesmo? Isso é um absurdo.

— Não penso assim — respondeu a morena, séria. — Eu quero a coroa, mas não tenho os votos. Aquela vadia angelical da Meadowes vai levar essa se eu não fizer alguma coisa. Bem, estou fazendo.

— Acho que você vai achar uma experiência bem educativa, querida — sorriu James —, e realmente vale a pena.

— Essa farsa por causa de um curso estúpido? — quis saber Lily, indignada. — Não temos o mesmo pensamento sobre equivalência.

— Não é só um curso, Lily — disse Marlene, revirando os olhos. — Sua mãe não vai ter condições de arcar com suas despesas e as da sua irmã. Você vai ficar aqui nessa cidadezinha por mais uns cinco anos, fazendo uma faculdade comunitária, e trabalhando em uma loja de departamento qualquer. É isso que você quer? Ou você aceita o curso, concorre a chance de uma bolsa integral. Meus pais tem um apartamento em Londres, se vamos ser amigas, você não iria nem gastar nada com o curso, teria acomodação e tudo. Essa é a melhor chance que você terá, acha mesmo uma estupidez?

Lily pensou um pouco, revirando as balas nas mãos.

— E é só isso? Eu concordo, então minha inscrição já está paga e nos vemos no baile? — perguntou a Evans.

— Não exatamente — começou James —, o plano tem uma outra parte também, que é complementar. Há um certo artilheiro que você deve conquistar. Um bem idiota e galinha, absurdamente estúpido e desprezível. Mas nós vamos te ajudar com isso. Ele vai garantir seus votos no baile.

— Eu vou precisar seduzir um cara?

— E quebrar o coração dele — completou Lene.

— Causar alguma dor e humilhação — disse James —, muita na verdade, muita humilhação.

— Isso é um absurdo!

— Isso é vingança, servida congelada — sorriu James. — Não me olhe assim, querida. Nós não somos tão ruins, Lily. Realmente queremos te ver fora daqui. Lene e eu pagamos o curso, e te ajudamos a conseguir uma bolsa integral, prometemos.

— Isso é insano...

— Você acha mesmo?

***

Lily passou as chaves na porta de casa e desceu as escadas em direção à rua. Havia tomado café com a mãe, que por um milagre, estava em casa nessa hora. Tinha passado a noite remoendo aquele absurdo protagonizado por James Potter e Marlene McKinnon, mas não tinha contado a mãe. E parte do motivo era porque havia ficado tentada.

Era um plano bem idiota, mas se os dois estavam dispostos a gastar tanto dinheiro e energia em algo tão estúpido, o que podia fazer? Só sabia que para ela era a chance de ouro. De deixar Hogsmeade, livrar a mãe de preocupações e começar sua vida, na carreira dos sonhos. Isso se conseguisse ser a garota que Marlene tinha dito, e conquistar o tal cara.  A proposta era tentadora, mas Lily sabia que era impossível.

Quando chegou no colégio, prestou um pouco mais de atenção nos posters colados pela escola. No mural, o que estava em destaque era o cartaz para rainha do baile de Dorcas Meadowes. A rainha solteira, ela dizia, não tinha par para rei. Cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, traços perfeitos, tudo perfeito, até o último fio de cabelo. Como era suposto Lily competir com aquilo?

— Olá, qual é o seu nome? — Lily viu-se tirando os olhos de uma foto e pousando-os na modelo dela. Aquela semana não ia parar de surpreender, primeiro uma das garotas mais populares da escola, e o bad boy mais cobiçado vinham falar com ela. Agora a futura rainha do baile estava ali.

— Lily Evans.

— Prazer, Lily! — sorriu deslumbrantemente Dorcas. Tudo na menina era deslumbrante. — Eu sou a Dorcas do cartaz, espero contar com o seu voto no dia do baile.

— Ah,sim, é que...

— Sabe Meadowes — uma voz surgiu ao lado de Lily, e ela quis fugir ao perceber que era a McKinnon — qual a graça de ter uma rainha que não tem nada a ver com você? Uma vadia manipuladora e sem sal?

Dorcas só sorriu, olhou um instante para baixo, mas não pareceu abalada.

— Sabe, McKinnon, quando você realmente acredita em si mesma, você não precisa colocar as pessoas para baixo. A gente se vê, Lily. Foi um prazer te conhecer.

A menina acenou, enquanto a outra se afastava.

— Você é louca se acha que eu posso competir com ela — falou Lily, enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos.

— Você não me conhece, Lily Evans — dizendo isso, se afastou também.

Lily não tirou aquela maluquice da cabeça pelo dia todo, e pelo visto não era a única. O celular tocou e deu número desconhecido.

— Alô? — atendeu a menina.

_— Vá para o campo._

— Potter?

_— Faça o que eu estou dizendo, vou te dar uma amostra de como será fácil conquistar Sirius Black._


	3. Às vezes nem tudo é como a gente imagina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, estou usando alguns nomes de HP, mas as localizações estão por minha conta kkkkk Um agradecimento enooooorme para a Nat ♥ Esperoo que gostem ♥

 

— Vocês querem mais cerveja? Quem está a fim de beber até esquecer o próprio nome? — gritava um moreno em cima de uma mesa de carvalho. — Vamos nos balançar nos lustres e brindar aos velhos em casa! Bem vindos a melhor festa das nossas vidas!

Era muita pretensão querer que aquela festa baixo-astral de final de semana fosse algo a mais, mas em algum momento — onde Lily não soube distinguir seus próprios pés em meio àquele mar de corpos — aquela festa se tornou única.

— Quem é você, querida? — ele gritou acima da música, ela não sabia como ele havia parado ali ao lado tão rápido. — Eles me perguntam seu nome, estranha do cabelo colorido. Mas eu não sei!

Encostada naquele bar improvisado, sentindo a música barulhenta vibrar por seu corpo, a garota sentiu uma vontade imensa de fazer coisas irresponsáveis.

— Meu nome é Lily! — tentou gritar por cima da música. Tropeçou nos saltos da bota e viu seu rosto colado a um corpo quente e seu corpo sendo amparado por braços forte.

— Vamos lá, Lily —  gritou o moreno, colocando-a sobre os próprios pés novamente. — Quero dançar com você a noite toda.

Má ideia. Aquele corpo quente tão próximo era uma má ideia. Aqueles olhos azuis eram uma má ideia. Aquele plano estúpido era uma má ideia.

Mas era a noite das coisas irresponsáveis, então Lily engoliu o que ainda tinha no copo e se lançou na pista. Nem precisava saber dançar. Nem precisava pensar. Quando Sirius Black sorriu para ela, com o braço ao redor de sua cintura e a mão em sua nuca, enrolando as mechas coloridas em sua mão, aquela pareceu uma ideia tão boa quanto qualquer outra. Os corpos tão juntos, que ela podia sentir os batimentos dele. Ela definitivamente não precisava se lembrar que em breve, teria que partir aquele coração.

***

— Ok, Lily — disse Marlene estacionando o carro na esquina. Grimmauld Place 12 era onde Sirius morava, da esquina era possível ouvir a música e enxergar as luzes. Onde os pais de Sirius estavam para permitir aquilo era um mistério. — Não vai ser nada demais. Enturme-se, dance um pouco, aprecie a vista como se você tivesse pensamentos realmente interessantes sobre a vida e pronto. Não muito tarde, você deixa a festa e chama um táxi. As pessoas só têm que  _ver_ você hoje.

— Se encontrar com Sirius, sorria, ok? — falou James no banco de trás do carro, colocando a cabeça entre os bancos da frente. — Não se ofereça, tente bancar a enigmática.

— Finja — acrescentou Marlene. — Agora vai lá. Lembre-se: confiança, postura, olhar enigmático. Qualquer coisa você me liga.

E com isso abriu a porta e praticamente jogou a Evans porta a fora. James se retorceu passando para frente, e a última coisa que Lily viu antes de marchar para a casa, foi os sorrisos cheios de expectativas dos dois no carro. Era o plano deles, mas quem estava naquela situação era ela.

As músicas eram bem ruins, Lily notou. Um pessoal ria na calçada da grande casa, todos parecendo bem alegres. Não era exatamente como ela imaginava. Até agora não havia nenhum corpo deixado na grama, ninguém nu na piscina, não tinha nem uma piscina. Parecia uma festa bem pacata. Comida ruim, bebida ruim, música ruim.

A menina percebeu diversos pares de olhos a encarando, mas ignorou. Encontrou uma mesa onde algumas tigelas de ponche estavam e despejou uma concha em um copo. Um ponche de frutas não ia fazer mal, um copo na mão chamaria menos atenção. Antes do líquido chegar em sua boca, Lily percebeu que tinha algum álcool ali, mas acabou engolindo, e teria cuspido no primeiro que passasse, se isso não fosse causar uma impressão bem ruim. O líquido desceu rasgando sua garganta, queimando. Não era ruim de todo, mas ela não era a maior fã de álcool.

Uma movimentação nas escadas alertou Lily de alguma novidade, parece que afinal o anfitrião havia chegado. No topo das escadas, de jeans pretos e camisa branca com os punhos enrolados até o cotovelo, estava Sirius Black. Radiante com seu sorriso ofuscador e aqueles olhos azuis incríveis. Por um segundo, ela achou que ele sorria para ela. Afastou o pensamento, e olhou ao redor, onde todos pareciam olhar para ele com inveja e admiração, na mesma quantidade.

— Vocês estão se divertindo? — gritou o Black por cima da música, sendo respondido com um entusiasmado coro de “sins”. Lily escondeu a boca no copo e observou o garoto mais um pouco. O sorriso dele era felino, e enquanto descia as escadas abraçou uma garota de cada lado, como em um filme estúpido por aí, se sentindo o próprio Don Juan.  _Onde eu estou me metendo_ , ela pensou, mas quando o garoto passou por ela, olhando-a de cima a baixo, Lily lembrou-se do plano e sorriu.

Sua cabeça já começava a protestar. Olhou para o relógio, oito horas da noite ainda. Com um suspiro, virou o conteúdo do copo e começou a atuar.

***

— É uma festa, Evans — reclamou Marlene pela milésima vez. — Você não está indo lavar roupa.

— Qual o problema com as minhas roupas, afinal?

Todo o guarda-roupa de Lily estava jogado em cima da cama, Marlene sentava-se na ponta dela, com as longas e torneadas pernas morenas cruzadas.

— Nada, realmente — explicou a morena. — Todas essas estampas são bem legais. Mas tudo muito largo, Lily. Nada valorizando você.

— Bom, me perdoe, mas não tenho dinheiro para renovar meu guarda-roupa no momento — resmungou a garota do cabelo colorido, aproveitando o assustador vazio no closet para limpar.

— Eu bem que queria estar em um filme americano, onde passaríamos o dia no shopping e pudéssemos ignorar todos os preços, mas não posso também. Isso vai ter que servir.

Lily mordeu a língua para não reclamar que elas  _tinham_  ficado o dia no shopping ignorando preços. A Evans achava particularmente um absurdo pagar aquele preço por um par de jeans.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando — sorriu a morena. O sorriso de Marlene enervava Lily, sempre muito malicioso e com mil planos por trás. — Mas você precisava de algumas coisas básicas! Como um sutiã tomara que caia.

— E por que eu  _preciso_  dessa quantidade de lingerie e renda? O acordo não incluía esses... Serviços especiais.

— É só um lingerie bonito, Evans. Não te comprei um passe livre num motel — Marlene revirou os olhos teatralmente, voltando sua atenção para o celular.

Lily corou, mas tratou de esconder o rosto no próprio celular que vibrava. Era uma mensagem do Potter.

_“Francamente, por que você tinha que morar tão longe?”_

A menina revirou os olhos. A pouca convivência com James estava sendo o suficiente para perceber o quão chato ele podia ser.

_“De que te importa onde eu moro?_ ”

Digitou a menina.

_“Estou na sua porta, vem abrir.”_

— James está aí — disse Marlene, de olho no celular.

— O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? — quis saber a Evans, indo espiar pela janela. De fato, empoleirado no batente das escadas da frente, tinha um garoto magro, dentro de uma jaqueta de couro, com os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento. _James era sexy_ , Lily pensou, mas não continuou com o pensamento.

— Veio ajudar — respondeu Marlene.

— Se minha mãe _suspeitar_ que eu trouxe um garoto aqui, ela me mata!

— Então eu o recolheria antes que os vizinhos começassem a notar…

Lily saiu do quarto, batendo a porta no processo. Perguntou-se por um momento onde diabos tinha enfiado as chaves. Sentiu o celular vibrar novamente, era James ligando. Quase não atendeu.

— Evans, você poderia abrir a porra da porta agora? — resmungou o garoto.

— É a porra da _minha_  porta. Abro quando quiser — resmungou a menina de volta, olhando na cozinha e nos armários da sala. — Estou procurando as chaves.

— Desorganizada. Rápido.

Lily não sabia dizer quem havia desligado na cara de quem. Apalpou os bolsos e se abaixou para ver se tinha caído em algum lugar. Estava quase subindo para procurar no andar de cima quando o celular tocou mais uma vez.

— O que você quer? — atendeu ela.

— Marlene disse que as chaves estão no sofá — disse James, desligando em seguida.

Acomodado entre as almofadas e encosto do sofá, estava o molho de chaves.

Abriu a porta e o garoto entrou com uma expressão bem irritada.

— Meu Deus, Evans, você está parecendo um ser humano — cumprimentou James, enrolando uma mecha colorida nos dedos, recebendo um tapa na mão.

— O que você veio fazer aqui?

— Ajudar você a parecer alguém interessante — sorriu ele —, e vejo quanto trabalho eu vou ter.

— Você é um insuportável, James Potter — resmungou a menina, enquanto James subia as escadas, sem perguntar por nada.

— Você ainda não viu nada, meu amor. Ela não vai usar um vestido de puta nessa festa, Marlene. Se quiséssemos que Sirius se interessasse por alguém assim, a pessoa seria você — gritou James já no andar de cima. O barulho seguinte dizia que Marlene tinha jogado alguma coisa nele e Lily esperava que tivesse acertado.

***

— Você está muito quieta — disse Marlene, enquanto dirigia. Era uma viagem considerável de Hogsmeade a Godric's Hollow. Lily tinha o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo apoiado na porta, observando a paisagem verde que se estendia por quilômetros afora.

— Havia um bom tempo que eu não saía de Hogsmeade — respondeu a menina.

— Bom, nós precisávamos sair, não podia ser vista com você, ainda tenho uma reputação a zelar — se fosse qualquer um, Lily acharia que era uma brincadeira, mas como era Marlene, ficou na dúvida.

— Ontem nós fomos ao salão — lembrou a Evans. Bastou chegar em casa após aceitar a proposta, e lá estava Marlene, em seu sedan preto, de vidros escuros, pronta para a "grande transformação". Despediu-se da mãe e disse que ia sair com uma amiga. O olhar dela seria cômico, se não fosse um tanto constrangedor.

— Você gostou do cabelo? — quis saber a morena, com uma animação quase infantil.

— Não sei... Está mais curto…

— Desculpe, mas todo aquele cabelo morto não dava nem para doar. Anos e anos de descolorizações e pinturas mal feitas — havia sido uma boa discussão quando foram ao salão. Lily não queria o cabelo curto, nem se livrar das cores. Marlene estava tentando apostar em um corte no ombro, da cor natural da menina. No fim, de tanto bater o pé, mesmo Marlene lembrando incisivamente quem dava as ordens naquela relação, o cabelo continuava abaixo do ombro, sofrera inúmeros procedimentos e hidratações, e as mechas haviam pela primeira vez em sua vida, sido feitas por profissionais.

— Ok, ele está bonito, Marlene — concedeu Lily.

— Claro que está — sorriu a morena. — Assim como sua pele, suas unhas, seu rosto... E vai continuar tudo muito bonito se seguir passo a passo o que está na pasta.

"A pasta" era um objeto cor de rosa, com centenas de comandos para uma complexa rotina de beleza, dicas de bons modos, assuntos possivelmente interessantes e apontamentos e indicações de como ser uma pessoa fútil e popular, ou seja, a rainha. Quem dissera que não se tornava popular, nascia-se, não conhecia Marlene McKinnon, seu temperamento e organização.

— Você é louca de achar que vou conseguir seguir tudo aquilo — Lily constatou o óbvio.

— Louca é você se estiver me fazendo desperdiçar meu tempo, meu dinheiro e minha disposição — ameaçou a morena.

— Eu não pedi por uma viagem de compras, nem uma sessão de depilação — resmungou a menina do cabelo colorido. — Aliás, de onde vocês tiram tanto dinheiro?

Marlene tinha feito questão que Lily a visse transferindo o dinheiro para a instituição que elaborava o curso, para o pagamento das taxas de inscrição.

— Disse para os meus pais que queria um novo celular — contou Marlene. — Troquei a capinha do antigo e pronto. Abri mão das minhas comprar em razão das suas, e tinha uma bolsa que eu queria tanto! — Lily achou graça. — James usou o dinheiro da guitarra nova.

— Um plano de vingança é melhor que uma guitarra?

— James abriria a mão da banda toda por isso.

Lily nunca ia entender exatamente essa necessidade de vingança, de fazer alguém sofrer. Mas, uma vez que ela seria o instrumento disso, decidiu não pensar muito nisso.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Lily — garantiu Marlene. A menina do cabelo colorido tinha dúvidas se as duas tinham a mesma ideia do que era certo. Olhou para fora e sentiu-se subitamente cansada, era sábado, queria voltar para casa.

— Vai demorar, McKinnon? — perguntou, sem deixar a janela, prestes a fechar os olhos e impedir algumas lembranças.

— Mais duas horas até estarmos em casa.

Era só o que ela queria.

_A última vez que Lily estivera em uma autoestrada fora há uns quatro anos. Petunia estava de mudança para o alojamento da faculdade. Aquela foi a pior das épocas, quando tudo parecia meio incerto._

_O pai havia falecido no ano anterior, e a mãe trabalhava esporadicamente como enfermeira no St Mungo's. A pensão dele quase não dava para nada, assim como as reservas. Petunia havia ingressado na Ilvermorny, no curso de medicina, sem bolsa alguma._

_A mãe entrou na estrada e as duas meninas tentaram ignorar as lágrimas que caíam do rosto dela. Era a primeira viagem sem o pai. Seis horas de estrada. No futuro, Petunia iria usar isso como desculpa para voltar para casa uma vez por ano. Lily, no banco de trás, espremida entre as caixas, colocou um fone de ouvido e abraçou as próprias pernas._

_Godric's Hollow era bonita e uma típica atração para turistas, o lugar perfeito para Petunia. Obviamente as taxas do alojamento eram exorbitantes._

_— Não é lindo? — perguntou Pet, despejando as malas no quarto. Era um quarto com paredes na cor salmão, com lugar para duas pessoas. Na porta o nome de_ _Marjorie Dursley_ _anunciava a futura companheira de quarto._

_— Maravilhoso, Pet — sorriu Lily; por aquele preço, Lily esperava um clube privativo._

_— Acho que vocês podem ir já, a viagem é longa — disse Petúnia, sem olhar para a mãe e a irmã, colocando uma mecha loira do cabelo atrás da orelha._

_— Mas filha, você não precisa de ajuda para arrumar tudo isso aqui? — disse a mãe, tentando não demonstrar que estava sentida._

_— Tenho tudo sob controle — respondeu a filha mais velha, com um sorriso estranho. — Podem ir._

_— Se é assim... — a mãe deu-se por vencida. — Fique com Deus, meu amor. Cuide-se, qualquer coisa é só ligar._

_— Tudo bem, mamãe — Petunia abraçou a mais velha._

_— Eu te amo — Christine Evans beijou o rosto da filha de forma demorada._

_— Eu também, mãe._

_— Tchau, Pet — despediu-se Lily com um sorriso, abraçando a irmã._

_— Tchau, pirralha — sorriu Petunia. — Vê se dá um jeito nesse cabelo._

_E com isso as duas foram para o carro, muito vazio agora._

_— Quer dar uma volta? — perguntou a mãe. — Tirar umas fotos. A cidade é bem bonita._

_— A gente pode ir para casa? — quis saber Lily._

_— Claro, meu bem. Vamos para casa._

_— Mãe? O que a gente vai fazer? — era uma pergunta válida. Agora eram só as duas em casa, sem dinheiro, sem uma perspectiva._

_— Vai dar tudo certo, Lily — respondeu a mãe, apertando firme o volante, tentando conter as lágrimas. — Eu vou pegar mais alguns turnos no hospital, tudo bem? A nova casa tem esse aluguel menor, você e eu quase não somos despesa. Vai dar tudo certo._

_Lily sentia falta do pai. Muita falta. Sentia falta da mãe que tinha antes da morte dele. Sentia falta até de quando Petunia era sua única irritação. Queria novamente aquele colo quente, e sorriso afetuoso. Os beijos com barba, que pinicava seu rosto, e do abraço gostoso, que tinha sensação de casa. Lily sentia uma absurda falta de toda sua vida. Sua antiga casa. Tudo._

_— Mãe? Posso pintar o cabelo? — perguntou, com um olhar distante pela janela._

_— Acho que não tem problema — permitiu a mãe. — Posso te ajudar. Que cor você quer, amor?_

_— Todas. Quero um arco-íris._

Quando Marlene e Lily chegaram em Hogsmeade, ainda era começo de tarde. A mãe da menina tinha turno, e só voltaria na manhã ou tarde do dia seguinte. Marlene ajudou a dona da casa a levar as coisas para dentro. Lily abriu a porta e jogou as chaves em qualquer lugar, subindo para o quarto no andar de cima, com aquele bando de sacolas.

— Não sei se eu devo realmente agradecer, mas obrigada, Marlene — disse Lily, pronta para descer com a menina e se trancar na casa.

— Você ainda não viu nada, querida. Nós ainda temos muito trabalho — disse Marlene, abrindo as portas do closet. — Tenho que te ensinar a passar maquiagem, andar de salto, dar uma olhada em como vamos reaproveitar suas roupas, ensaiar umas falas... Pelo amor de Deus, o que é isso? — perguntou tirando um cardigã velho do cabide, com o símbolo do Deadpool pintado à mão. — Estou vendo que vamos ter trabalho.

— Precisa ser hoje, McKinnon? — quis saber Lily desanimada, enquanto a outra desaparecia no closet.

— Claro, temos pouquíssimo tempo! — exclamou Marlene, reaparecendo. — Eu não te contei? Você tem uma festa para ir hoje, minha querida. Uma festa de Sirius Black.

***

— Ok, estou no campo, o que você quer? — resmungou Lily ao telefone. — Hoje é dia de treino.

— Exato — concordou James do outro lado da linha. — Sente-se na arquibancada, não muito distante das outras pessoas, mas com uma boa visibilidade. E não discute, só obedece.

Se aquela era uma amostra de como seria a sua vida após aceitar aquele plano inútil, Lily estava muito tentada a declinar o pedido. Se pelo menos achasse que ia dar certo... Apesar de tudo, obedeceu o moreno e foi se sentar nas arquibancadas.

— Está tudo molhado, Potter — reclamou, tirando o casaco e dobrando-o para sentar-se em cima. — Espero que valha a pena.

— Você reclama demais. Bom Evans, eu quero que você assista o jogo — disse ele.

— Como é?

— Você não é surda, então ouviu muito bem — resmungou ele impaciente. — Falta pouco. Assista, ache Sirius Black e olhe para ele. Não precisa usar o sorriso oferecido…

— O que é um sorriso oferecido? — perguntou a menina, enquanto colocava fones de ouvido no celular. Quem assistia um jogo com celular no ouvido, afinal?

— O sorriso menos natural que você tiver — respondeu ele. — O que diz  _“me coma”_.

— Nossa, Potter — reclamou ela.

— Mas é — riu ele. — Todas elas sorriem assim para ele. Você não vai. Bom, assista e olhe para ele. Não fixamente, como que por acaso. Ele vai olhar para você, e não vai ligar.

— Obviamente.

— Ele vai olhar mais uma vez, e você vai sorrir naturalmente. Só isso. Ele não vai olhar mais. Quando acabar o jogo, deixe a arquibancada e sorria mais uma vez para ele se ele olhar. Quando você estiver quase fora do campo, olhe para trás.

— Por que? — quis saber ela, sem entender nada de nada.

— Ele vai estar olhando para você.

— Vai nada — riu Lily. Não tinha chance nenhuma dele olhar para ela, com aquele bando de líderes de torcida pelo gramado. Nem se sofresse a tal transformação de Marlene. Ela simplesmente não era tão interessante assim, ou o tipo dele. Nem queria ser.

— Ele vai, ou não me chamo James Potter — não havia incerteza na voz de James.

— Comece a arrumar um outro nome então, querido — provocou ela, recebendo uma risada em troca.

James não desligou, mas deixou que ela assistisse o jogo em paz, Lily podia jurar que ele estava jogando videogame enquanto esperava. Ela estava detestando estar ali, mas fingiu assistir ao jogo. Não era difícil observar Sirius Black, o moreno alto, com cabelos pretos e longos — que ele tirava toda hora do rosto, ao que parece era másculo demais para usar um rabo de cavalo. Quando limpava o rosto com a camisa, exibia aquele abdômen esculpido; a menina queria uma câmera para capturar cada linha daquela pele, cada torção do corpo, cada músculo.

Então aconteceu. Ele passou os olhos por ela, mas não deu sinal de nada em especial.

— Ele olhou pra mim — disse Lily no fone, sem muito interesse.

— E vai fazer de novo — respondeu James calmamente. — Eu disse.

E algum tempo depois, olhou novamente. Dessa vez, para surpresa de Lily, olhou diretamente para ela. A menina sorriu sem jeito, aquele certamente não era o sorriso oferecido.

— Puta que pariu — foi apenas o que disse, e James apenas riu.

Quando o jogo acabou, a garota estava tremendo em antecipação. Desceu da arquibancada e lançou um olhar para o artilheiro no gramado com os colegas. Ele estava olhando para ela. Lily meio sorriu, meio riu, e virou-se, indo embora.

— Puta merda, Potter. Como... Que merda aconteceu aqui? — quis saber ela, ainda tremendo.

— Olhe para trás, Evans.

Ela olhou, e por mais insano que parecesse, Sirius Black estava encarando de volta. Apenas com um jogo de olhares e posições, Lily havia atraído a atenção dele por alguns segundos.  _Puta merda_ , a menina pensava.

— E aí? — perguntou James, transmitindo para a voz o sorriso presunçoso.

— Eu aceito essa merda — respondeu Lily. Talvez ela conseguisse fazer aquilo, e talvez conseguisse encaminhar a própria vida. Ainda parecia uma ideia estúpida, mas aparentemente era disso que a vida de Lily Evans era feita.


End file.
